


'Olive is an anagram for I Love'

by Diamondparka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Moirails, Sadstuck, Survivor Guilt, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondparka/pseuds/Diamondparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps dying with the person you care about most was more important than living alone.<br/>But Equius didn't want Nepeta to have to take that chance.<br/>But Nepeta would have preferred to take that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Olive is an anagram for I Love'

 

_**OLIVE IS AN ANAGRAM FOR 'I LOVE'** _

 

 

She didn't want their comfort.

Kanaya promised to fix the hat. It didn't matter.

Karkitty was nicer to her now more than ever. It didn't matter.

Terezi gave her the dragon suit. It didn't matter.

Rose and Dave were okay. It didn't matter.

Gamzee dissapeared. Which was really a blessing, if anything.

She hated him, so much. She didn't want revenge, though she'd be elated if the clown died. Sometimes, she wished she'd die, too.

It wouldn't matter anyways. She was truly already dead, on the inside.

They hadn't had enough time. He should have out-lived her by sweeps. But he was completely dead, and she wouldn't see him again.

Well not _her_ Equius. 

The other's were clones. All of them had Nepeta's of their own. She wasn't needed. Dream bubbles were useless if you couldn't see the person you wanted too see most. And even then, he might die again before they could reunite, because of that cherub guy.

Nepeta addmited, the dancestors were okay. Meulin was nice. Horrus was over all irritating, though that was probably her fault. Because Horrus was a lot like Equius, more or less.

Nepeta tried to avoid sleep, though it was almost impossible when passing through dream bubbles. Instead she liked to stay in the one room that was easy not too think in. And then do just that. Not think.

It didn't hurt when Nepeta didn't have too think about it. Instead,  she could have beeen curled up listening too Equius talk about his feelings in one of their feeling jams. It hurt when she stopped remembering though, because she knew it wouldn't happen again.

But there was one memory Nepeta refused to forget or not remember, no matter how much it might hurt.

_She'd just been talking with Equius...it'd been one of the last conversations they had. Equius was extremely upset, because of Aradia again. He was about to go on a rampage. Luckily Nepeta'd been able too calm him down. 'I just....don't understand, why. Why didn't she say goodbye too me? Aradia said goodbye to that...that...peon.'  Nepeta knew why. She knew it was something Equius wasn't very good at understanding. 'Well...I don't really know why, Equius. But I do know something else.' He'd looked very baffled at what else could have been relevant to the conversation, but remained quiet and let her continue._

_'I do know, that no matter what Aradia didn't or did do, you had your time with her. You had time with her, and I know you loved that time. So don't feel bad about the time you didn't get to spend with her. Just remember the time you did.' After that the two of them just sat there for a little bit. Eventually Nepeta looked over to her moirail and was startled at what she saw. 'Equius, are you crying...?'_

_It took some time, but eventually, he nodded. 'Yes. I am...crying.' At this point, he stood up and looked at her with a tone she couldn't identify. It was similar to how he looked at Aradia, but, more gentle, with more...care. Then he squatted down, took off her hat, and kissed her forehead._

_At this point, he told her something Nepeta would remember forever._

 

_**'Nepeta. You know, Olive is an anagram for I love.'** _

__

That was something she didn't want to forget.


End file.
